Starco Sleepover
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Marco has a nightmare in the middle of the night and wakes up Star for comfort. Starco oneshot! Made with Matthew Sadler as a collab.


**A/N: This is a cute little collab from me and Matthew Sadler, for Star and Marco. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Marco watches as Ludo and Toffee look down at Star, who is unconscious and her wand is broken. He shouts out to her, "Star!"_

Marco then begins to wake up from the nightmare as he screams, "Star!"

He pants heavily from the nightmare.

A moment later, the Mewni princess came rushing into his room with her wand in hand, and despite how tired she was, ran towards his bed. "Marco? What's wrong!?"

He says to Star as he tries to calm down. "I had a nightmare that you were knocked out by Ludo and Toffee. Your wand was broken, and I thought I was gonna lose you."

Star looked at him in surprise as she took a seat on the side of his bed, grabbing his hand gently. "That's never going to happen Marco, Ludo is too weak!"

He says to her,"I just don't know how I would be without you Star,ever since you came to Earth,my life has been exciting and I don't know how I would be if you didn't come to Earth."he blushes lightly from her holding his hand gently.

Star smiled lightly as she squeezed his hand tighter, blushing too as he said that. "I never had a partner to fight monsters with on Mewni until I met you."

He smiles lightly as he says,"You're the coolest girl I know and the prettiest Star"he says to her as he gazes at her shyly.

Star blushed more as the hearts on her cheeks glowed lightly, "Th-thanks Marco..."

Marco opens his arms and says,"Hugs."he smiles a little more as he hugs Star gently.

She hugs him back gently, dropping her wand on the side of his bed. "I'm not going anywhere, Marco. Toffee's dresses as lawyer, he can only defend people!"

Marco says"Thanks Star,that means alot coming from you."He smiles more at her. He also adds,"Your eyes are as blue as the ocean and your hair shines like the sun Star."he blushes more as he couldn't believe he said that to her.

Star blushed darker than Marco as she thought she was just hearing things, so she kept quiet and didn't say anything. Her heartbeat got louder and faster too.

He asks,"Star,can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead Marco," she smiled as him as she snapped out of her dazed state.

He asks shyly,"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep,please?"

"Sure thing," she smiled as she kept ahold of his hand

He says,"Thanks Star,you're the best."He gives her a kiss on her cheek gently.

Star nearly toppled off the bed as she held in a giggle, "n-no prob, Marco."

He lays back down on his bed and makes room for Star to lay next to him and he smiles at her.

Star smiles back at him as she lays down next to him, her cheeks now glowing like a nightlight.

He says,"Hey Star Butterfly"

"Yeah Marco?" she asked as she heard her full name.

He says as he blushes even more,"You are the best thing to ever come into my life and I'm happy to be with you."

Star blushed even more, "wh-what do you mean?" Her heart felt like it was about to leap of her chest.

"I mean you are the best thing to ever happen to me,ever since you came to Earth,I've been having an awesome time with you,fighting monsters with you,going to dimensions with you, and the time you and I danced at the blood moon ball and we did that waltz,that felt so amazing and you looked so amazing Star Butterfly"he says to her sincerely.

Star's entire face turned darker than Marco's red hoodie and she looked away shyly."A-Awwwww, Marco...you...you really mean that?"

"I do Star Butterfly,I mean it with all my heart"he says to her as he holds her hand gently with his.

Star scooted closer to Marco as she kissed his cheek in return to him kissing hers earlier.

He blushes darkly on his cheeks from Star kissing his cheek and gazes at her very shyly.

Star looked away embarrassedly, using her long blond hair to hide her face.

He moves her hair out of her face and says,"I just wanna gaze into your ocean blue eyes Star,they're so pretty as you."he says to her as he gazes into her eyes.

Star gazed back him as she leaned in towards him, "why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?"

He says,"I just really care about you Star,I don't want to lose you,you make me so happy when I'm with you"he says he leans in towards her slowly.

Star lost herself as she leaned in towards him too, her eyes shutting slowly as she did.

He shuts his eyes too as he keeps leaning in towards her.

Star felt her lips touch with his gently and she smiled really happily.

He smiled back really happily as he pulls away slowly as he is blushing all over his face and he gazes at her dazedly.

Star hugged him tightly as she gazed back at him dreamily.

He hugged back tightly as he says,"Oh Star Butterfly."he says contently.

"Yeah Marco?" she smiled at him.

Marco says to her,"I love you"

Star kissed him again, "I love you too.!

He kisses her back gently as he smiles more.

She smiles back more.

Marco pulls away after two minutes of kissing her and he lays down again and Star cuddles into him and Marco says,"Goodnight princess Butterfly."He tells her as he falls asleep.

Star fell asleep in his arms after him as she whisper back, "Goodnight Marco Diaz."

They fall asleep with huge smiles on their faces and from that night on,they were deeply in love with each other.

 **The End**


End file.
